Tu trouveras
by EmiHotaru
Summary: *YAOI* One shot_Un des Gboys tombe malade, et un autre s'occupe de lui... Un petit truc tout simple et que j'ai voulu tout kawai!


Auteur : Emi

Base : Gundam Wings

Genre : Yaoi, Song fic

Couple : Heero et Duo

Disclaimer :

****

Emi: *tapant frénétiquement sur son ordi* Roooooooooh!!! Je crois qu'il va pas apprécier...

****

Duo: *se tournant vers Quatre* Quat-chan, j'aime pas quand elle a cet air là quand elle écrit sur nous...

****

Quatre: Parce qu'elle écrit encore sur nous?

****

Duo: Bah oui, sinon, elle nous aurait pas ramené chez elle en nous volant pour la énième fois à notre proprio légitime ?

****

Quatre: Certes... ^___^ ; A force d'être là, je vais finir par croire qu'on lui appartient vraiment... Même si ce n'est pas le cas...

****

Emi: *tapant toujours comme une malade* Je vais me faire tuer, c'est sûr...

****

Duo: *s'inquiétant* Heuuuuuuu... Emi? Tu parles de qui, là?

****

Emi: *ne se retournant pas et continuant de taper* De toi et Heero, bien sûr. De qui veux-tu que je parle?

****

Duo: *se jetant sur elle et l'attrapant par le col* Mais qu'est ce que tu nous fais encore, hein???

****

Emi: *format SD très sûre d'elle* Tu devrais être content... C'est pas toi que je torture, pour une fois...

****

Duo: *se jetant sur l'écran* SANS DEC??? O_o

****

Emi: Vip, et je pense que ça va te plaire... ^___^ 

****

Heero: *entrant dans la pièce* Qu'est ce qui se passe? J'ai cru entendre Duo crier...

****

Quatre: C'est rien, c'est juste Emi qui écrit une fic...

****

Heero: Oh... C'est encore Duo qui va morfler... Ca me regarde pas...

****

Quatre: heu... Apparemment, cette fois-ci, c'est pas lui...

*retournant à la contemplation d'Emi en train de taper frénétiquement sur son clavier et Duo en train de pousser des petits "oooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOHHH" derrière elle.*

****

Heero: *sueurs froides* pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il faut que je m'inquiète???

Notes : La chanson "Tu trouveras" ne m'appartiens évidement pas, mais est la propriété de Natasha St Pier. Dès que je l'ai entendue, j'ai tout de suite pensé à Duo et Heero! C'était comme un tilt ! Ce qui est dommage, c'est que quand j'ai commencé la fic, il y a.... Au moins ça... Elle était pas du tout connue, encore... 

De plus, au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, je me suis rendu compte que je m'éloignai de la chanson de base.. J'ai hésité à l'enlever, mais après tout, je l'ai écrite avec, donc bon… Je l'ai laissée.

Remerciements: _à mon ordi, et surtout à Word, pour avoir ramé comme un malade pendant l'écriture au point de devoir attendre 10 secondes pour que mes phrases s'affichent sur l'écran, avant de me rendre compte que j'avais tout écris en majuscule... (je hais cet ordiiiiiii)

_aux carambars au caramel , au coca cola et au nutella, qui m'ont aidés à surmonter cette épreuve.

E-mail: Emi_Hotaru@Yahoo.fr

Les colis piégés seront renvoyés à l'expéditeur...

Tu trouveras...

__

Comme tout le monde j'ai mes défauts

J'ai pas toujours les mots qu'il faut

_40°!!! Et après ça, tu me dis que tu n'es pas malade??? Tu me prends pour un débile ou quoi?

Sourire narquois.

_Ca arrive souvent oui...

Air moqueur.

_Ouais, mais en attendant, c'est toi qui est cloué au lit, pas moi!

Vol de couvertures.

_Mais moi, je ne demande qu'à me lever!!

Vacillement.

_HEERO YUY!! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de rester couché dans ton lit jusqu'à ce que la fièvre soit tombée!!

Heero se raccrocha au matelas d'une main alors qu'il tentait de se redresser sur ses jambes tremblantes. Il leva la tête sur Duo, planté au milieu de la pièce devant lui, les mains sur les hanches, l'air visiblement très en colère.

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé, Duo!! Je sais très bien où sont mes limites, et je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de rester au lit! Tout ça ne te concerne pas!!

Duo s'approcha de lui, pointant son index sous son nez.

_Excuses-moi, mais quand une mission manque d'échouer parce que l'un de ses membres à un soudain un malaise, et que je manque par la même occasion de me faire tuer, JE me sens concerné!!

Heero regarda un moment le visage sévère planté à quelques centimètres du sien, et il se raidit. Les yeux mauves braqués sur les siens semblaient lui lancer des éclairs. Et pourtant, là, tout au fond, tapie derrière la fureur, il y décela autre chose. Quelque chose comme... De l'inquiétude...

*Il se fait du souci pour moi ? *

Bon gré, mal gré, Heero se rassit sur son lit. De toute façon, ses jambes ne le supportaient plus. Et il avait si froid...

Duo s'approcha de nouveau de lui, un air calme ayant reprit possession de ses traits. Il mit les mains sur le bas de son débardeur. Heero sursauta à ce soudain contact, sentant le bout des doigts frais de l'Américain s'insinuer sous le tissu. 

_Retire ça... C'est trempé.

Il leva les bras, laissant Duo passer le débardeur par-dessus sa tête, le dégageant du tissus qui lui collait à la peau de par sa transpiration. Il eut un soupir de bien-être, en sentant l'air frais caresser sa poitrine, puis frissonna à nouveau sous l'effet de la fièvre.

Duo se dirigea vers l'armoire, jetant le haut de Heero dans un coin de la pièce.

_Retire ton short, aussi... Je t'amène des vêtements propres.

Heero hésita un moment, se demandant si Duo souhaitait qu'il se déshabille en sa présence. Celui-ci, la tête perdue dans l'armoire, lui tournait le dos. Il l'observa un moment tripatouiller dans ses affaires, sachant très bien, qu'en temps normal, il ne lui aurait jamais permis de faire ça, puis, il se faufila sous sa couette pour retirer son short humide qui collait désagréablement à sa peau. 

Duo revint à ce moment, quelques vêtements à la main, et ricana.

_C'est dingue ce que tu es prude!! Je fais moins de manières quand je sors à poil de la douche, moi!

Heero lui jeta le short humide à la figure.

_Tu imposes ça à tout le monde sans nous demander notre avis!! On a pas forcément envie de voir tes bijoux de famille à chaque fois que tu sors de la salle de bain!

Duo ricana et déplia deux caleçons devant les yeux de Heero.

_Tu préfères lequel? Celui avec les nounours ou celui avec les petits lapins?

Les joues de Heero virèrent au coquelicot, et il attrapa le premier des caleçons alors que Duo se tordait de rire, se retenant difficilement de ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol en s'accrochant au lit. 

*Note à moi-même: ne JAMAIS laisser Quatre acheter mes caleçons...*

Il se tortilla sous la couette pour enfiler le caleçon, et s'allongea dans son lit, ramenant la couette sur lui en frissonnant. Duo reprit son sérieux.

_Tu ne devrais pas trop te couvrir... C'est pas ça qui fera tomber la fièvre...

Heero tourna vivement la tête vers lui.

_Tu es médecin?

Duo ne répliqua pas, mais Heero sentit qu'il lavait blessé. 

Peu importait. Ce baka devait apprendre à la fermer.

Duo alla ranger l'autre caleçon dans l'armoire, puis se pencha pour ramasser les vêtements humides avant de se diriger vers la porte.

_Je vais téléphoner à Sally, lui demander si elle peut passer t'examiner.

Il se tourna un moment vers Heero, dont juste la tête dépassait des draps. Il avait fermé les yeux et respirait assez difficilement. Une quinte toux le prit, et Duo attendit qu'elle soit passée avant d'ajouter :

_Tu ferais mieux de dormir en attendant.

Puis, il sortit, le laissant seul avec cette impuissance qu'il détestait tant.

Il enrageait d'être obligé d'admettre que, pour une fois, Duo avait raison... 

Il était malade.

__

Mais si tu lis entre les lignes

Tu trouveras dans les chansons

Tout ce que je n'ai pas su te dire

Duo referma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à son visage et se posèrent dessus, tremblantes.

Il avait eut tellement peur...

Tout le début de la mission s'était parfaitement déroulée. Une infiltration tout à fait banale. On entre, on vole les plans, on injecte un virus, et on se taille. Deux pilotes pouvaient parfaitement le faire. C'est pourquoi Wufei, Quatre et Trowa avaient été envoyés sur une autre mission. Ils ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs jours.

Le virus téléchargé, ils étaient sortis et avaient entreprit de regagner la sortie. Hélas, un des gardes les avait surpris. Et ils furent prit en chasse.

La routine...

Sauf que Duo n'avait pas prévu qu'Heero s'écroulerait en pleine course.

Sans réfléchir, il était retourné sur ses pas, avait attrapé son partenaire, évité deux ou trois balles, dont une lui ayant frôlé la joue, et s'était remis à courir, le portant sur son dos. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut réussit à le mettre à l'abri, qu'il se rendit compte de la situation.

Heero n'était pas blessé, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Il brûlait tout simplement de fièvre. Et vu son intensité, elle devait couver depuis plusieurs jours au moins. Duo se demanda comment le Soldat Parfait avait réussi à tenir debout avec une telle température.

En y réfléchissant bien, il ne se souvenait même pas que Heero ait put être malade une seule fois.

Il n'avait été rassuré qu'au moment où le pilote de Wing avait rouvert les yeux pour lui jeter un regard de dédain.

Faut dire qu'il le serait assez fort contre lui, aussi... Et qu'il avait un petit peu posé sa tête sur ses genoux...

Maigres petits plaisirs de la vie quotidienne...

Il avait eut tellement peur qu'il ne se réveille pas.

Lentement, il se détacha de la porte et se dirigea vers le téléphone.

__Sally Po._

_Sally? C'est Duo. 

__

_Ah! Bonjour Duo! La forme?

_Moi oui, mais l'un d'entre nous est malade. Tu pourrais pas venir l'examiner?

__Quatre est malade?_

Duo hésita. Il se mit à entortiller le bout de sa tresse autour de ses doigts d'un geste nerveux. Est-ce qu'elle allait le croire?

_ Non, c'est pas lui, finit-il par dire. C'est... C'est Heero.

Silence au bout du fil. Puis un bruit, au début indéfinissable, s'amplifia dans le haut-parleur. 

Sally était irrémédiablement morte de rire.

Duo attendit qu'elle se calme un peu et continua.

_Je ne plaisante pas, Sally, Heero est vraiment malade. Il s'est évanoui en pleine mission sous le coup de la fièvre. Pour le moment, il est au font de son lit avec 40° de température.

Sally se calma d'un coup.

__Attends, tu veux dire que Heero est malade?_

_Oui, c'est ce que je dis.

__

_Notre Heero? Il s'est évanoui?

_Oui.

__Tu veux dire le Soldat Parfait? Celui qui se remet des jambes cassées tout seul, et qui s'amuse à s'auto-détruire à tire larigot? Il est au fond de son lit en train de dormir??_

_Mais puisque je te le dis!!!

__Et il n'a vraiment pas son portable avec lui???_

_Il est dans le salon, son portable!!

__J'arrive!_

Un bruit sourd lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait raccroché. Duo posa le combiné, alla mettre les vêtements sales d'Heero près de la machine à laver, et revint vers la chambre.

Lentement, il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Couché sur le côté, Heero dormait profondément. Seule sa tête dépassait de sa couette. Les cheveux collés par la sueur à son front, le nez perdu dans l'oreiller, son visage avait retrouvé une innocence qu'il ne semblait atteindre que dans son sommeil.

Duo s'approcha et le regarda dormir. Il n'en avait jamais eut l'occasion, auparavant. Le Japonais se couchait toujours après lui et se levait avant lui. Et le mot sieste ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire.

C'était la première fois qu'il le trouvait aussi vulnérable. Lui qui cherchait toujours à montrer le côté le plus dur de lui-même. Sa beauté froide avait quelque chose de charismatique, de puissant. On sentait la force qui se dégageait de lui rien qu'en le regardant.

Mais, abandonné comme il l'était à cet instant, sa force dominatrice laissait le pas à un visage fin et racé, à une impression de bien-être et de chaleur, même si on y sentait une certaine tristesse sous-jacente.

Heero Yuy et ses deux visages. 

Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sally avait vraiment fait vite.

Faut dire que Heero Yuy malade, on voit pas ça tous les jours.

__

Il y a des fautes d'impression

Heero retomba lourdement sur son lit, frissonnant. Il se recouvrit rapidement de sa couette et ferma les yeux. Sally se redressa, stéthoscope en main, et observa un moment le jeune pilote, un air encore stupéfié sur le visage.

_Et bah... Si un jour on m'avait dit que je devrais soigner Heero Yuy, je lui aurais ris au nez...

_Heuuuuu... C'est pas ce que tu as fais au téléphone tout à l'heure? demanda Duo.

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui sourit.

_C'est une façon de parler, Duo.

Mais son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres alors que Duo la fixait d'un air tendu et sérieux. Elle reporta son attention sur Heero qui se tordit soudainement sur son lit, en proie à une grosse quinte de toux. Il finit par se calmer et regarda ses compagnons avec des yeux semblant leur dire : "achevez-moi tout de suite !"

_Bon, je vais te faire une liste de médicaments qu'il faudra que tu ailles acheter, Duo. Je resterais bien, mais j'ai un travail énorme qui m'attend.

*Médicaments ? Quels médicaments ? *

Heero réussit à se redresser un peu sur son lit, claquant les dents de froid.

_Je veux pas de médocs, Sally! Hors de question! J'en ai pas besoin!

Elle le regarda d'un air goguenard.

_Dis ça à ta température ! Je suis pas sûre qu'elle soit d'accord!

A bout de force, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur son lit, se repliant en boule pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Sally commença à ramasser ses affaires.

_En attendant, Duo, tu vas lui faire prendre un bain.

_KWA??? S'exclama celui-ci.

Heero pensa qu'en effet, un bain lui ferait du bien... Un bon bain bien chaud, avec tout plein de mousse et du savon qui sentait bon, et même que c'était Duo qui allait lui donner, et que...

Connexion des neurones survivants.

_PARDON??? Réagit-il soudainement.

Sally remit son manteau et ramassa sa sacoche avant de mettre la main sur la porte de la chambre, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

_Vous m'avez bien comprise. Mais attention, Duo, deux degrés en dessous de sa température, pas plus ni moins, sinon, tu causeras un choc thermique.

Et sur un "Amusez-vous bien!", elle sortit.

Duo se tourna vers Heero, qui lui lança un regard qui pourrait se traduire par "Essaye un peu d'approcher que je teste la solidité du mur avec ton crâne" en se ramassant encore plus sur lui-même dans le fond de son lit. Duo haussa les épaules d'un air faussement navré.

_Bon, bah, cette fois-ci, c'est le médecin qui a parlé.

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain privée du pilote 01, et alla remplir la baignoire. Heero gémit de dépit avant de rabattre sa couette d'un grand geste du bras sur sa tête.

Duo allait lui donner un bain.

Kamisama...

Il avait intérêt à mettre beaucoup de mousse.

__

Des "je t'aime" un peu brouillons

Duo trempa le thermomètre dans la baignoire et lut ce que le mercure lui annonçait : 38°C. Il se redressa et alla farfouiller dans les placards de Heero pour trouver le bain moussant. Il n'eut aucun mal à mettre la main dessus, étant donné le peu d'accessoires de toilette du pilote 01 : un savon, une brosse à dent, un tube de dentifrice, un déodorant, un peigne qui, vu la coiffure de son propriétaire, ne devait pas servir souvent, un gel douche et un shampooing. Duo sourit en se mémorant sa propre salle de bain pleine de lotions capillaires, de savons aux parfums tous différents, et de trente-six milles brosses aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Il versa un peu du liquide parfumé dans l'eau chaude et attendit que la baignoire soit entièrement remplie. Il arrêta l'eau et resta un moment assit sur le bord de la baignoire, tentant d'endiguer les battements de son coeur. 

Il allait donner un bain à Heero. 

Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas de réactions plutôt gênantes...

Il respira un bon coup et se leva pour retourner dans la chambre. Heero avait fermé les yeux et respirait difficilement. Il avait dit avoir mal à la gorge. Il allait falloir qu'il aille acheter ses médicaments.

Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et le secoua légèrement d'une main sur son épaule.

_Heero... Ton bain est prêt.

Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux fiévreux et commença à se lever. Duo voulu l'aider mais il le repoussa. L'Américain en ressentit un léger pincement au coeur. Assit sur son lit, Heero le regarda en biais d'un air méfiant.

_Je peux encore aller prendre mon bain seul, Duo. Sors, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Duo hésita, déçu, puis se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Un bruit sourd le fit revenir sur ses pas. Pris d'une quinte de toux, Heero s'était écroulé à terre, se tordant sur la moquette. Paniquant, Duo accouru vers lui et l'aida à se redresser. Il prit le verre d'eau posé sur la table de nuit et Heero le vida d'un coup, calmant petit à petit sa toux. Il le serra un moment contre lui, le temps qu'il reprenne sa respiration. Pour une fois, Heero ne chercha pas à se dégager.

Il aurait tant aimé faire plus, lui dire à quel point...

A quel point il avait lui-même besoin de lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le malade se remit à frissonner. Il l'aida à se redresser, passant un bras autour de sa taille alors que Heero posait son bras en travers de ses épaules, puis il le guida jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le fit asseoir sur un tabouret avant d'aller vérifier la température de l'eau. Il rajouta un peu d'eau chaude, mélangea le tout d'un grand mouvement du bras et revint vers Heero.

Celui-ci s'était adossé au mur et avait fermé les yeux. La fièvre l'assommait.

L'Américain regarda le visage du Japonais. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration douloureuse, les yeux fermés, les mains pendant le long de son torse nu, il était dans un état d'abandon tel que Duo n'en avait jamais vu. Son coeur se serra à la vision de ce corps puissant et toujours sur le qui-vive, ce corps dont il rêvait depuis des mois, ce corps magnifique qu'il se languissait de pouvoir un jour faire frémir, ainsi appuyé mollement sur le mur.

Totalement vulnérable...

Il se pencha légèrement sur lui.

_Heero...?

Le jeune homme soupira difficilement mais ne bougea pas.

Duo réfléchit. Il allait bien falloir qu'il se déshabille pour entrer dans son bain. Et il se rendait bien compte que Heero n'avait ni l'intention, ni même la force, semblait-il, de se lever pour le faire.

Alors, il se décida. Il allait falloir jouer serré...

Il déglutit, soupira un grand coup, et se pencha à nouveau sur lui, attrapant son bras pour le faire basculer contre son torse. La tête du Japonais vint naturellement se nicher dans le creux de son cou, et il eut un temps d'arrêt alors que le souffle chaud du pilote se répandait sur sa nuque.

*Doucement, Duo... Ne fais pas n'importe quoi... Calme-toi... *

Lentement, il passa ses bras sous les aisselles de Heero et, posant ses mains bien à plat sur ses omoplates, le souleva afin qu'il repose entièrement, debout, contre lui.

*Et maintenant, je fais quoi ? *

Il observa un moment le caleçon aux petits lapins bleus qui le narguait et, tremblant légèrement, il fit lentement glisser ses mains le long du dos du Japonais, s'arrêtant à la barrière stratégique de l'élastique. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le visage fiévreux du Japonais reposant mollement sur son épaule, retint sa respiration, ferma les yeux, et pénétra doucement en cette "terra incognita" qu'il convoitait depuis les mois, j'ai nommé les fesses de Heero Yuy.

Il sentit soudainement les mains de son compagnon se crisper sur ses épaules, alors que tout son corps se raidissait, et qu'un souffle fiévreux glissait à son oreille.

_Duo? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais??

*Trouver une réponse! Viiiiiiite ! *

_Si tu veux prendre un bain, vaut peut être mieux que tu sois nu... Non ?

Tout en disant cela, ses mains continuèrent leur exploration, ses doigts s'aventurant de plus en plus sous l'élastique du caleçon qui commença à glisser le long des cuisses fuselées du pilote. 

Duo ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à la peau douce et ferme sous ses doigts, au souffle chaud de Heero sur sa nuque, à ses mains crispées sur ses épaules...

Surtout, garder son sang froid... Ne pas réagir... Ne penser à rien d'excitant...

*Raaaaaaah ! Mais comment ne pas penser à quelque chose d'excitant alors que j'ai les mains posées sur le plus beau cul de l'univers???*

La toux de Heero le fit revenir à lui. Il se secoua, jugeant qu'il en avait assez profité, et fit rapidement tomber le caleçon à terre, avant de prendre le pilote grelottant dans ses bras et de le déposer dans la baignoire. Celui-ci, les yeux refermés, soupira d'aise. Il sembla s'abandonner dans l'eau aux douces mains de son partenaire.

__

Malgré les accords malhabiles

Tu trouveras dans mes chansons

Tout ce que je n'ai pas osé te dire

Heero posa sa joue contre le rebord frais de la baignoire et ne bougea plus. Il se sentait bien. L'eau enveloppait son corps tel un doux morceau de soie, faisant flotter doucement ses mains à sa surface. 

Il sentit tout à coup quelque chose glisser sur sa peau. 

Entrouvrant très légèrement les yeux, il observa Duo qui, s'étant badigeonné les mains de gel douche, le savonnait méthodiquement en douceur. Ses mains si fortes et si légères à la fois, qu'il avait senties sur ses fesses il y avait quelques minutes à peine, couraient maintenant sur ses jambes et ses bras avec une attention dont jamais il n'aurait cru Duo capable. Lui, toujours le nez en l'air, n'écoutant jamais personne, et agissant sur des coups de tête souvent ravageurs, avait à présent le visage sérieux et concentré à sa tâche, comme s'il s'occupait de DeathScythe lui-même.

Il ne remarquait même pas que Heero l'observait derrière ses paupières mi-closes.

Les mains de l'Américain arrivèrent au torse, et se firent plus hésitantes. Croyant sûrement le pilote endormi, les frictions devinrent caresses. Les mains glissaient langoureusement sur sa poitrine, comme si elles voulaient se repaître de la moindre ligne, du moindre muscle qu'elles rencontraient. Les yeux de Heero remontèrent le long des bras de Duo pour découvrir qu'il avait les yeux clos et semblait vouloir éterniser cet instant jusqu'à l'infini.

Heero frissonna. Jamais personne ne l'avait touché comme ça.

Observant toujours Duo concentré à sa tâche, il se laissa un peu plus aller dans la baignoire, sentant qu'il partageait quelque chose de particulier avec l'Américain. Il buvait l'instant présent, sa peau hérissée de chair de poule, se rendant compte que, pour la première fois, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même et le monde qui l'entourait.

Les mains de Duo continuèrent de glisser sensuellement sur son torse, descendant sur ses cotes, son ventre, s'attardant sur ses abdominaux, ses hanches, et semblèrent hésiter à l'entrée de l'aine.

La mousse le cachait bien, mais si Duo descendait plus bas, il ne pourrait plus cacher l'érection déjà conséquente qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes. Que ferait-il si son compagnon s'en rendait compte ? Peut être prétexter sa fièvre combinée à la chaleur du bain...

*Duo est peut-être un idiot parfois, mais pas à ce point... *

Et pourtant, il avait tellement envie qu'il aille plus loin. Enfin avouer ce désir insupportable qu'il endurait depuis des mois à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait seul avec lui. Cette grâce féline qu'il dégageait à chacun de ses mouvements, ce charisme qui émanait de lui à son insu, et la danse envoûtante de sa tresse battant souplement ses reins, tout cela avait suffit pour enflammer ses désirs.

Mais voilà quel était le dilemme de Heero. Etait-il seulement attiré physiquement par son ami, ou bien y avait-il autre chose ? 

Etait-il amoureux de lui? Et s'il l'avouait à Duo, qu'en penserait celui-ci?

Mais oserait-il seulement lui dire...?

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand les mains de son compagnon quittèrent son ventre. Il retint de justesse un grognement de frustration et sursauta quand Duo commença à malaxer son crâne du bout des doigts.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que le simple fait de se laver les cheveux pourrait lui procurer autant de sensations. Il glissa un peu plus dans la baignoire et finit par s'endormir sous la douce caresse.

__

Tu trouveras

Duo soupira.

Finalement, ça se passait très bien. Heero n'avait pas hurlé quand il avait commencé à le savonner, ce qui voulait dire qu'il pouvait continuer. Il avait même cru que le corps de son compagnon réagissait. Mais il se faisait sûrement des idées.

Pourtant...

Il regarda le visage endormit de son compagnon. Ses cheveux humides collés à son front lui donnaient un charme fou, et ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient un appel pur et simple aux baisers. Mais il se sentait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit sans l'accord de son partenaire. Il s'était octroyé un droit immense en caressant ainsi son torse. Il avait dut se faire violence pour empêcher ses mains de descendre plus bas sur l'aine qui s'offrait à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas. Heero n'était pas conscient. Ca aurait été un viol.

Pourtant... Il jurerait que Heero avait frémit quand ses mains avaient quitté la naissance de son entrejambe. 

Il rinça rapidement les cheveux pleins de savon et le secoua légèrement.

_Heero, j'ai besoin que tu te lève pour t'aider à te sécher...

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Quelque peu ragaillardit par le bain chaud, il se redressa et, prenant appuis sur l'épaule de Duo, se mit debout dans son bain, les jambes encore flageolantes. Duo l'appuya contre le mur et alla vite chercher une serviette avant de l'emmitoufler dedans et l'aider à sortir du bain. Accroupit devant lui sur le tapis de bain, il se mit en devoir de le sécher vigoureusement en partant des jambes et en remontant lentement vers le haut. Il évita stratégiquement la "zone sensible" du Japonais, afin de faire en sorte que la sienne ne se réveille pas traîtreusement au passage, frotta son ventre, son dos, sa poitrine, essuya délicatement son visage et frictionna ses cheveux, les laissant plus ébouriffés que jamais. Heero se laissait faire comme un enfant.

Il sourit à cette vision.

_Tu es très mignon, avec une serviette sur la tête !

Heero lui envoya le "regard de la mort qui tue la vie même à des années lumière d'ici " et fit mine d'ignorer ses sarcasmes. Duo sourit de nouveau et l'aida à enfiler son caleçon. Puis, il le reconduisit jusqu'à son lit ou le Japonais s'effondra avec une délectation non feinte. Il remonta sa couette jusqu'à son menton, se roula en boule et ferma les yeux.

Duo le regarda un moment, un air attendri aux lèvres, et alla baisser le store de la fenêtre, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-pénombre chaleureuse. Puis, il ramassa la liste laissée par Sally sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Heero.

_Je vais acheter tes médicaments. Tu pourras survivre une demi-heure sans moi?

Heero rouvrit furtivement les yeux.

_Ramène-moi plutôt mon flingue que je me tire une balle...

La main sur la poignée, Duo sembla réfléchir.

_Pour une fois, je devrais peut-être t'écouter... Au moins, je serais sûr de ne pas trouver ton corps éparpillé en plein de petits morceaux. Ce sera plus simple à nettoyer!

_Omae o korosu... laissa échapper Heero en un faible murmure

_C'est ça, c'est ça! Ricana l'Américain en fermant la porte.

__

Mes blessures et mes faiblesses

Celles que j'avoue qu'à demi-mot

Heero, les yeux mi-clos, observait silencieusement l'Américain faisant les cent pas dans la pièce. L'ordonnance de Sally dans une main, se rongeant méthodiquement les ongles de l'autre main, il se concentrait dans sa lecture des dosages des remèdes.

De minutes en minutes, Heero s'étonnait du sérieux qu'affectait son compagnon pour le soigner. Pas un mot ni un geste de travers. Pas une maladresse, pas une blague. En moins d'une journée, Duo n'était devenu que douceur et attention. Il semblait prendre très au sérieux son rôle de garde-malade. Comme si...

Comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

Et l'Américain tournait dans sa chambre, faisant virevolter sa natte autour de lui en quelques cercles qui semblaient prédessinés. Il marchait du lit à la porte, tournait sur lui-même en un geste presque félin, et repartait en sens inverse, rongeant toujours son ongle, tournant et retournant sa notice dans ses mains. Il arrivait près du lit, bifurquait, et repartait vers la porte, amplifiant sa spirale d'un roulement de hanches à faire damner tous les saints du Paradis, alors qu'il n'en avait même pas conscience...

Alors qu'il le suivait des yeux depuis de longues minutes, Heero sentit soudain une étrange sensation naître dans son ventre. Se tordant dans son lit, il resserra ses bras autour de son corps avant d'être assaillit par un spasme.

Il fit voler sa couette d'un large mouvement du bras, et sous l'œil ébahi de Duo, se précipita dans la salle de bain avant de rendre tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette de porcelaine blanche.

Il s'écroula ensuite à terre, la tête posée sur le rebord des toilettes, les yeux clos en une expression de douleur dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le souffle chaud de Duo se glissa sur sa nuque alors qu'il murmurait:

_Ca va, Hee-chan?

Il s'affaissa un peu plus avant de répondre:

_Laisse-moi mourir en paix...

Duo eut un petit rire avant de l'aider à se redresser, lui essuyer furtivement la bouche avec une serviette et l'aider à retourner vers son lit.

_A t'entendre, on dirait que tu n'as jamais été malade, Heero!

Celui-ci se tourna et le regarda le plus sérieusement que ses crampes d'estomacs le lui permettaient. Duo s'arrêta, surprit.

_Attends, tu veux dire que c'est vraiment la première fois???

Il aida Heero à se recoucher et le recouvrit de la couette.

_A ton avis, finit-il par répondre, pourquoi me nomme t'on le "Soldat Parfait"?

Duo s'assit sur une chaise près de lui, et, commençant à préparer les médicaments posés sur la table de chevet, le regarda attentivement, lui demandant silencieusement de continuer.

*Après tout, faudra bien que je lui parle de moi un jour ou l'autre, si j'envisage de sortir avec lui... Mais qu'est ce que je raconte, moi!!! On en est pas encore là!!!*

Se recroquevillant un peu plus sous la couverture, il observa l'Américain mélanger soigneusement les remèdes en lui jetant de brefs coups d'œils interrogateurs.

Il inspira un grand coup et commença à parler d'une voix faible.

_J'ai été élevé dans cette voie, Duo. Ne jamais tomber malade, ne jamais souffrir de la faim, de la fatigue, toujours avoir dans l'optique de ne pouvoir compter que sur moi. Si j'ai un jour été malade, je ne m'en souviens pas...

Duo s'était interrompu dans ses dosages et regardait Heero d'un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Il crut que, pour une fois, il allait sortir un truc intelligent.

_Sans dec?

*Raté...*

_Peut être l'ai-je été dans ma petite enfance, mais d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, j'ai toujours été en bonne santé. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça?

Duo avait plissé les yeux et l'observait silencieusement. 

_Je me demandais si tu étais réellement un être humain...

Heero toussa avant de renifler un grand coup et remonter un peu plus sa couette.

_Tu as été malade souvent, toi?

Duo haussa les épaules.

_Comme tous les gamins normalement constitués. Une angine par-ci, un rhume par-là, la grippe de temps en temps, mais ça va, j'en suis pas mort. Tiens avale ça.

Il avait versé du sirop dans une grande cuillère et la tendait à Heero. Celui-ci grimaça. Le liquide brun n'avait vraiment pas l'air bon...

_Allez, Heero. Ca calmera ta toux!

_Tu en es sûr? 

_En tout cas, c'est ce qui est marqué sur la notice, répondit-il en la parcourant des yeux. Tiens, regarde, "pour toux sèche et irritante"

Heero prit la notice et la lu, avant de reporter son regard sur la cuillère suspendue à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. 

_Ca ne sent pas très bon...

Les épaules de Duo s'affaissèrent.

_Mais t'es vraiment pire qu'un gosse, ma parole!! Allez, avale ça que je te donne tes autres médicaments!

Heero prit le liquide sucré du bout des lèvres et grimaça de nouveau.

_Berk... C'est pas bon...

Duo se pencha sur lui et sourit d'un air presque sadique.

_Réjouis-toi, tu dois en prendre toutes les deux heures pendant trois jours...

Il le laissa pester tous les démons de l'Enfer alors qu'il préparait ses autres horreurs en rigolant. Et il y prenait du plaisir, en plus, l'enfoiré !

__

Tu trouveras

Mes faux pas, mes maladresses

Et de l'amour plus qu'il n'en faut

Duo retint un soupir en voyant le Japonais se cacher sous la couverture alors qu'il entrait avec son dîner posé sur un plateau. A croire que se savoir malade l'avais fait rajeunir de dix ans, et qu'il avait décidé de faire tout ce qui ne lui avait pas été permis dans son enfance, à savoir être capricieux, puérile et chieur...

Il posa le plateau sur la table et les mains sur les hanches, se posta devant le lit, les sourcils froncé. 

Heero avait décidé de faire l'enfant? Il allait trouver une mère à qui parler!

_Heero, arrête ta comédie, tu veux? C'est pas parce que c'est moi qui ai fait la cuisine que c'est forcément mauvais!!

Une touffe de cheveux bruns émergèrent de sous la couette, suivie par deux yeux suspicieux.

_Et tu crois que je vais te croire? Je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois que tu as fait à manger... On a pas pus rentrer dans la cuisine pendant deux semaine tellement ce que tu as fait empestait...

Duo s'en rappelait, en effet... Il lui avait été interdit de cuisiner depuis. Même Quatre avait fais la grimace.

_Je te jure que cette fois-ci, c'est mangeable! Allez, Heero, il faut que tu te nourrisses!

La touffe de cheveux replongea sous les couvertures.

_Je préfère encore crever de faim.

Vexé, Duo s'approcha du lit, et attrapant la couette par un bord, la tira brusquement, l'arrachant des mains d'un Heero ébahit.

_HEY!!! Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

_Assieds-toi et mange!

Grommelant, le Japonais se redressa contre son oreiller et fixa d'un air dubitatif l'assiette qui était censé lui être destinée. Duo reposa la couette sur son compagnon et étala une serviette sur le tissu pour éviter les taches. Puis, il prit l'assiette, s'assit sur le bord du lit, et, prenant une cuillerée , la dirigea vers Heero.

_Allez, avale!

Heero loucha sur la cuillère. Duo se retint de ne pas exploser de rire devant la tête qui ne pouvait qualifier que "d'abruti" de son ami. Heero ne sembla pas le remarquer, alors qu'il relevait les yeux sur lui, l'air inquiet.

_Qu'est ce que c'est?

_Du potage de légumes. Ouvre la bouche.

Voyant qu'il n'obtempérait pas, Duo fit tourner sa cuillère devant son nez.

_Je ne vais quand même pas devoir te faire l'avion, quand même! Allez! Une cuillerée pour Wing, une pour DeathScythe, une pour...

Heero lui jeta un nouveau regard suspicieux.

_Faire l'avion?

_Oui faire l'avion! Etre obligé de jouer pour que tu manges!! Ce serait un comble, à ton âge! Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de gamin! 

Il refit tourner sa cuillère.

_Bon, tu attends que je te le prémâche, ou quoi?

Il réprima un sourire alors que le Japonais ouvrait la bouche, anticipant visiblement le goût que pourrait avoir la mixture. 

*C'est sûr, tout ce qui vient de moi est forcément mauvais...*

Il retint un air de triomphe alors que les traits de Heero se transformaient.

__

J'ai tellement peur que tu me laisses

Heero n'en revenait pas.

Aucuns mots n'étaient assez forts pour qualifier ce qu'il venait d'avaler. C'était tout simplement... Exquis... Il prit l'assiette posée sur les genoux de Duo et la fixa, éberlué.

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est ?

Duo se leva et alla entrouvrir les stores pour faire pénétrer un peu la lumière du crépuscule.

_Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est du potage de légumes.

_Tu l'as acheté où ?

Duo soupira et revint vers le lit où il se rassit. 

_Je l'ai pas acheté, je l'ai fait.

Heero avait attrapé la cuillère qu'avait abandonné Duo et mangeait à présent de bon appétit. Il jeta un coup d'œil fatigué à son compagnon, absolument certain que cela ne pouvait pas être vrai.

_Tu sais, Duo, tu n'es pas obligé de me mentir. Je sais très bien que tu ne peux rien faire à manger sans mettre le feu à la moitié de la cuisine.

Duo croisa les bras et fit un large sourire.

_Et bien, détrompe-toi, mon cher ! Tu as sous les yeux la seule chose que Duo Maxwell est capable de faire sans empoisonner ses collègues !

Heero racla l'assiette et tendit le plat vers son compagnon.

_Tu en as d'autre ?

Le sourire de Duo s'élargit alors que ses yeux se mirent à briller de bonheur. 

_Bien sûr !

Sur ce, il se leva et disparu dans le couloir, laissant un Heero rêveur assit dans son lit. 

Tout allait bien... Il venait juste d'avoir une vision de toute beauté, alors que Duo, souriant comme un bienheureux, avait irradié de lumière jusqu'à faire pâlir l'éclat du crépuscule par la fenêtre derrière lui. Il se demanda si Duo avait réellement conscience de son charisme, de la chaleur qu'il dégageait à chacun de ses sourires.

Duo reparu soudainement, trébuchant sur le pas de la porte en un "Shiiiiiiteuh !" retentissant, alors que l'assiette manqua de justesse aller dire un petit bonjour à la moquette.

*Apparemment, non... *

Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux alors qu'il tendait la main pour prendre le potage, le faisant se plier en deux. Duo se pencha sur lui, l'air inquiet.

_Ca va, Heero ?

Il acquiesça, vidant un verre d'eau d'un trait, avant de prendre l'assiette des mains de son compagnon. Mais cette fois ci, il ne la termina pas. Arrivé à la moitié, il la reposa sur le plateau qui trônait sur sa table de nuit et, tremblant, s'emmitoufla à nouveau dans sa couette. Duo posa une main fraîche sur son front.

_La fièvre remonte...

Il entreprit alors de ranger un peu le plateau triant ce qu'il garderait près du lit de son ami. Heero l'observa puis finit par lui demander :

_Duo ?

_Hum ? fit le garçon sans tourner la tête vers lui.

_Qui t'a apprit à faire ce potage?

Duo eut un faible sourire nostalgique, mais ne le regarda toujours pas.

_C'est Sœur Helen à l'orphelinat. C'est ce qu'elle préparait aux petits quand ils étaient malades.

Il interrompit son rangement, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, un mince sourire flottant aux lèvres, Heero le trouva plus beau que jamais. Son profil était toujours si fascinant... 

_J'étais une vraie terreur quand je suis arrivé à l'orphelinat... Je voulais pas me mêler aux autres, je me sentais pas comme eux. Eux, ils étaient sages et obéissants. Certains ne connaissaient que cet endroit, ayant été abandonnés sur le parvis de l'église dès leur naissance. Moi, j'avais grandi dans la rue. A croire que je me sentais plus dur à cuir, que je pensais n'avoir besoin de personne. 

Il s'assit sur le lit, son dos presque appuyé contre les jambes d'Heero. Il ne regarda pas son compagnon, mais Heero sentait qu'il savait avoir toute son attention. Il se mit à triturer sa natte d'un air distrait tout en continuant:

_ La seule personne avec qui j'acceptais de communiquer, c'était Sœur Helen. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. Je n'en sais rien moi-même. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a donné mon premier repas à l'église alors que je mourrais de faim. Peut être parce qu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras dès que je suis arrivé...

Heero essaya un moment d'imaginer un Duo asocial. Quand, au prix de moult efforts, il y parvint, il fit une grimace.

*Je ressemble à ça, moi? Merde alors!*

Semblant ne pas s'être rendu compte de la réaction de son compagnon, Duo continua:

_Et puis, deux mois après mon arrivée, on a eu une petite épidémie de grippe. Tous les petits sont tombés malades, et Sœur Helen n'avait plus le temps de s'occuper de moi. Mais moi, j'étais jaloux. Je ne la voulais rien que pour moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ne s'occupe que des malades. De plus, il fallait vraiment que je prenne sur moi pour approcher les convalescents. J'avais peur d'eux...

Il hésita un moment, puis continua:

_ Et un soir, alors qu'elle était débordée, car le Père Maxwell était parti rendre visite à une famille dont le bébé venait de mourir, je suis allé dans la cuisine et j'ai fais la plus belle colère que tu puisses imaginer chez un gosse.

Plus Duo parlait, plus Heero avait du mal à le croire. Le Duo capricieux et égoïste qu'il lui décrivait ne ressemblait en rien à celui qu'il connaissait. Lui qui n'était que sourire et joie de vivre n'avait pas pu être cet horrible gamin qui ne pensait qu'à lui.

_Sœur Helen était en train de préparer ce fameux potage. Et je l'ai tellement énervée qu'elle s'est tournée vers moi en me disant que si j'étais si pressé qu'elle se libère pour s'occuper de moi, je n'avais qu'à l'aider au lieu de râler. Et, blessé dans mon amour propre, toujours en colère, j'ai pris un couteau de cuisine et j'ai demandé ce que je pouvais faire.

Duo eut un faible rire et il se tourna ensuite vers Heero qui l'observait toujours silencieusement.

_Alors, on a fait ce potage, et après, je l'ai aidé à nourrir les petits. J'ai osé les approcher... Du coup, je me suis senti concerné par eux. J'ai appris que certains avaient grandi dans la rue, comme moi. Qu'ils étaient les seuls survivants de leur groupe... Comme moi... 

Une ombre passa dans ses yeux lavande. Il la chassa d'un mouvement de tête et sourit à Heero qui se sentit fondre de l'intérieur.

_Toujours est-il que, depuis ce fameux jour, c'est moi qui me suis occupé des malades en leur faisant ce potage! 

Heero eut un mini sourire et le temps se suspendit un moment, les enfermant dans une petite bulle de chaleur où Heero se sentit bien. Il savait maintenant... Il savait que s'il retombait malade un jour, ou bien, s'il était blessé, ce serait Duo qu'il voudrait près de lui.

Duo... Et personne d'autre...

Celui-ci se redressa d'un bond, toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée, et, saisissant le plateau d'une main, se dirigea vers la porte.

_Je vais faire la vaisselle!

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Heero le rappela. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

_Tu reviens... Après?

Il hésita, puis:

_Je... ne veux pas... être seul...

Duo lui décocha un sourire.

_T'inquiète! Je te laisse pas! 

Puis il sortit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

__

Sache que si j'en fais toujours trop

C'est pour qu'un jour tu me restes

Tu me restes

Duo observa le visage calme et pâle de son compagnon endormi. Il avança doucement sa main et du bout des doigts, chassa la mèche de cheveux collés à son visage par la sueur, dégageant son front haut et lisse. Puis, il laissa glisser ses doigts le long de la joue pâle, les laissant finir leur course sur sa mâchoire.

Heero eut un petit soupir mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il fit le tour du lit silencieusement et alla fermer une nouvelle fois le store, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Puis, se guidant dans le noir en longeant le mur, il alluma la lampe de chevet, diffusant une faible lumière dans la pièce. 

Heero grogna, se retourna dans son lit, marmonna quelque chose et retrouva son calme. Le haut de sa couette posée sur ses hanches révélait tout son torse. Allongé sur le dos, il passa une main sur sa poitrine en un geste de gène, et soupira de nouveau.

_Tu as trop chaud... murmura Duo.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il remplit une bassine d'eau fraîche, puis revint s'asseoir près du lit. Il trempa un linge dans la cuvette et entreprit de rafraîchir son compagnon, essuyant la fine pellicule de sueur qui le couvrait.

Il était tellement beau, abandonné ainsi au sommeil, sa peau luisant à la lumière de la lampe de chevet. Il essuya son visage calme, imaginant ses yeux ouverts, imaginant...

Imaginant Heero parfaitement éveillé, l'observant en train de le détailler, un air toujours impassible flottant sur son visage...

Ils seraient tous deux sur ce lit, ou dans un autre, peu importe. Heero, allongé comme à cet instant, serait abandonné à ses mains caressantes. Ils seraient nus, tous les deux. Ils viendraient de faire l'amour... Son corps se souviendrait encore de celui du Japonais. Il sentirait encore ses mains sur lui, ses lèvres sur sa peau, il le sentirait encore... En lui...

Duo savait que, si, un jour cela devait se produire, il lui donnerait tout. Son amour, son corps, son cœur, et tout ce qu'il gardait caché au plus profond de son âme. Il serait près à tout ouvrir pour lui, à tout dévoiler.

Et alors qu'il serait là, à le caresser du bout des doigts, Heero lui sourirait, de ce sourire qu'il serait le seul à connaître. De ce sourire encore plus précieux que sa propre vie. Et il tendrait les bras vers lui, l'attirant dans son giron, pour pouvoir l'aimer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare...

Si seulement il arrivait à percer cette carapace qui s'était érigée autour de son ami. Si seulement il pouvait le faire se rendre compte qu'il l'aimait, lui aussi.

Si seulement...

*Ouais, mais avec des si, on pourrait refaire le monde...*

Pourtant, il savait.

Il savait que Heero l'aimait. Il en était quasiment certain. Cela se voyait dans sa façon d'être avec lui, dans cette façon qu'il avait de lui parler sur ce ton qu'il n'employait qu'avec lui, dans ses regards gênés qu'il apercevait de temps à autre… 

Mais il avait l'impression que le Japonais n'avait lui-même pas conscience qu'il était amoureux. Ou tout du moins, qu'il le désirait. Car ça, Duo en était certain… Les réactions de son corps dans la baignoire avaient parlé pour lui. 

Il avait tout essayé. Il était encore plus insupportable en sa présence, tentait de faire plus de bruit, il allait même jusqu'à le provoquer par des boutades qui se voulaient faussement aguichantes, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait l'impression que plus il en faisait, plus le Japonais le fuyait .

*C'est peut-être ça au fond. Peut-être que j'en fais trop. Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'être aussi bruyant pour qu'il me remarque… *

Pendant toute cette journée où il s'était occupé de lui, jamais il n'avait chercher à se rendre intéressant, à faire une mauvaise plaisanterie, à sauter sur tout ce qui bougeait. Il était resté calme, prévenant, attentionné, et Heero avait semblé beaucoup plus à l'aise, cherchant même à parler avec lui, lui posant des questions. 

Et soudain, il réalisa.

*Quand j'en fais trop, je lui fais peur… Et il n'ose pas me parler aussi sérieusement que nous l'avons fait aujourd'hui. Mais quel con je fais ! ! !*

Mais il avait peur, lui aussi. Peur que, s'il n'en faisait pas autant, Heero ne le remarque pas et le laisse. Peur d'être oublié par celui qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie.

Il regarda à nouveau le visage endormi. Les paupières du Japonais frémissaient, sûrement dû aux rêves qu'il devait faire. La main toujours posé sur sa poitrine, une expression d'angoisse flottant sur ses traits, il ressemblait à un petit enfant en proie aux cauchemars et n'arrivant pas à se réveiller.

Duo ferma les yeux, l'image de son compagnon persistant sous ses paupières closes. Joignant les mains, il fit ce qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années. Il pria.

*Reste avec moi, Heero, reste avec moi…*

__

Il y en d'autres que t'aimeras

Bien plus belles, plus fortes que moi

Heero sentait quelque chose d'agréable lui grattouiller la tête. 

Il ouvrit un œil et fixa un moment le plafond qui s'étendait devant lui dans la semi-pénombre de la pièce. Le gratouillement était toujours présent, lui apportant un bien être auquel il n'aurait jamais songé. Il était bien, là, au fond de son lit, au chaud, la couette sur le nez, avec cette main qui passait et repassait dans ses cheveux.

Car il savait que c'était une main. Et il savait qu'elle était à Duo.

Il tourna lentement la tête, sans que la main n'arrête son mouvement, et fixa le visage de son ami.

Celui-ci était assit près de lui, dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Eclairé par la seule lumière de la petite lampe de chevet, il lisait tranquillement. Qui pourrait savoir depuis quand il était là, installé à veiller son ami dans le silence, tournant doucement les pages de son roman d'une main gracile? Son visage était serein, posé… doux… Un léger sourire ourlait ses lèvres, répandant sur son visage une impression de bonté telle qu'elle semblait rayonner de lui, le traverser, et frapper le jeune Japonais de plein fouet.

Heero se tourna de côté, et la main se souleva, le laissa prendre une position plus confortable, avant de se reposer sur sa tête et reprendre son mouvement apaisant.

_Qu'est ce que tu lis? Demanda t'il doucement, comme s'il avait peur de briser le silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Duo fit basculer son livre sur son doigt qu'il laissa entre les pages en guise de marque page.

_Un vieux roman d'amour d'avant la colonisation. "La Nuit des temps "de Barjavel. C'est très beau.

Il reprit sa lecture, tout en continuant de caresser la tête de Heero.

_Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre d'histoires…

Duo se tourna enfin vers lui et lui fit un petit sourire espiègle.

_Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi, Hee-chan…

Il replongea le nez dans son livre. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Heero murmura:

_ J'aimerais les connaître…

Duo se tourna vers lui, interdit. Mais il sembla se reprendre bien vite.

_Tu devrais te shooter plus souvent aux médocs, Hee-chan! Ça te rend loquace!

Heero ne releva pas, se contentant de fixer Duo. Il sentait qu'il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude, qu'il était un peu vaseux. Comme s'il avait été drogué. Mais il n'en avait cure. Son unique centre d'attention était le jeune homme assis devant lui, immobile, auréolé par la lumière de la lampe de chevet posée sur la table derrière lui.

Il n'y avait que lui… Lui… et rien d'autre.

Duo referma lentement son livre et le posa sur ses genoux.

_Très bien… Que veux-tu savoir?

Heero hésita un moment, mais la main sur sa tête l'encouragea.

_Si un jour tu devais choisir d'aimer une femme… ou un homme… lequel choisirais-tu?

Et voilà. On y était…

Il savait… Il avait toujours su… La bisexualité de Duo, même si celui-ci n'en avait jamais parlé, avait toujours été évidente pour lui. Il le voyait, dans sa façon d'être, dans ses mouvements, ses paroles. Il ne savait comment l'expliquer… Mais il ne l'avait jamais ignoré.

Et il en avait peur.

Peur que, s'il devait dire un jour à Duo qu'il l'aimait, celui-ci en vienne, tôt où tard, à le laisser pour une femme. Parce que c'était plus normal. Parce que son attirance pour les hommes n'était que passagère.

Parce qu'il ne l'aimerait plus.

Duo le regardait, l'air étrangement sérieux. Puis, un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres.

_Et bien, commença t'il, tout dépend de la personne que j'aime.

Il chassa d'un geste agacé une mèche de devant de ses yeux, et se pencha sur Heero, posant sa joue dans sa main.

_Quand je suis avec une personne, je me fiche de savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Bien sûr, le physique est important, mais c'est secondaire. Je serais avec cette personne si j'aime ce qu'elle est réellement. Si j'apprécie son caractère, sa façon d'être. Si nous nous entendons bien. Si je sais que c'est une personne merveilleuse, et que je sens qu'elle a une réelle affection pour moi. Que ça peux marcher. Et ça, peut importe que ce soit avec un garçon ou une fille. Je resterai avec la personne que j'aime et avec qui je me sens bien.

Il eut un vague geste de la main.

_Après, ce n'est qu'une histoire de cul. Et on trouve toujours des solutions dans les deux cas.

Ses yeux brillaient de malice. Il regardait Heero comme un père venant d'expliquer une chose dont il était fier à son fils.

Il se recula brusquement, continuant sur sa lancée:

_Après, reste à savoir si la personne en question pense comme moi ou non.

Heero réfléchit un moment, les yeux dans le vague. Les médicaments l'assommaient réellement, mais malgré son air endormi, il était parfaitement lucide quand aux phrases qui sortaient de sa bouche, bien qu'il ne les contrôla pas du tout.

_Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux? Réellement, je veux dire…

Le bras posé en travers du dos de sa chaise, sa main toujours perdue dans les cheveux d'Heero, Duo le fixa un moment sans rien dire, une étrange expression sur le visage. Puis, comme s'il avait peur, il souffla:

_Oui. Une seule fois.

La main de Heero se crispa sur sa couette. 

_Et… comment ça s'est terminé…?

Duo se pencha à nouveau vers lui pour murmurer:

_Je ne sais pas… Ca n'a pas encore commencé.

Heero ferma les yeux, et il se sentit s'enfoncer doucement dans un cocon de bien être, alors que ses doigts se refermaient lentement sur la main perdue dans ses cheveux. 

Son cœur explosa quand elle lui rendit son étreinte.

__

Si je n'ai pas su te retenir

Duo berça encore un moment Heero.

Assit sur le bord du lit, une jambe pendant dans le vide, ses mains couraient dans la chevelure brune de son compagnon. Il avait finit par s'installer près de lui, et le Japonais avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses et entouré sa taille de ses bras.

Ils ne parlaient pas, ne se regardaient pas. Ils se laissaient transporter par le profond bruit du silence, profitant juste de la présence de l'autre, de leur chaleur, du contact de leurs corps à travers les vêtements de Duo. Ils étaient bien…

Duo posa la main sur le front du Japonais. La fièvre avait remonté, et il claquait des dents. D'un geste assuré, il retira ses chaussures, les laissant tomber sur le sol en un bruit mat, et, se contorsionnant, il s'étendit près de Heero sans que celui-ci ne desserre son étreinte. Il caressa un moment le visage halé du Japonais, décollant les mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur.

Heero ouvrit les yeux et le fixa un moment.

_Tu as froid? Demanda l'Américain.

_Non… Tu me tiens chaud…

Duo sourit et serra un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui.

Finalement, il n'avait rien eut à faire. Heero avait fait tout le travail. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait jamais su comment aborder le sujet, comment le Japonais allait réagir. Il sentait que le jeune homme était attiré par lui, mais ignorait si c'était de l'attirance physique, ou si c'était plus…

Il fallait que ce soit Heero qui le fasse, que ce soit lui qui découvre si c'était juste du désir qu'il éprouvait, où s'il commençait à savoir ce qu'était l'amour… S'il était près à tout pour que Duo reste près de lui, s'il tenait vraiment à lui au point de sacrifier une partie de ce qui faisait de lui le "Soldat Parfait". 

Pour qu'il sache s'il était enfin près à aimer.

Soudain, il sentit deux mains fraîches se glisser sous son tee-shirt et remonter le long de son dos, le serrant plus étroitement encore contre ce corps chaud qu'il avait tant de fois désiré.

Il posa son front contre celui du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

_J'aimerais que tu me fasse une promesse, Heero.

_Nn? Répondit-il d'une voix pâteuse.

_Si un jour je te fais du mal, à un tel point que tu veuille me quitter… Tue-moi.

Heero sursauta et le regarda, incrédule.

_Je ne supporterai pas de ne pas avoir pu te retenir…

Heero enfouit son visage dans son cou, et il se perdit dans le sien. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

_Je ne te tuerai pas… Mais je jure néanmoins de te pourrir la vie si tu fais ça.

Duo sourit et le serra un peu plus fort. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte du Japonais, la faisant glisser lentement jusqu'à sa poitrine. Ses mains coururent dans le dos de Heero, alors que celle de son compagnon continuaient leur exploration sur sa propre peau. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent, et le cocon de la couette se resserra doucement autour d'eux, les enveloppant dans une chaude couche de douceur. 

Heero répondait si bien à ses caresses, son corps épousait si parfaitement le sien… Chacun des muscles de son compagnon tressaillaient au passage de ses doigts, alors qu'il tremblait lui-même de bonheur sous les lèvres qui le herchaient, le trouvaient.

Le tee-shirt de Duo alla rouler à terre, tombant des doigts de Heero comme le pétale d'une fleur.

Il ne demandait rien d'autre, apparemment… Juste sentir la peau de Duo contre la sienne. Juste… être là, contre lui… C'était aussi bien. Duo n'avait pas envie de plus pour le moment. Et il voulait que Heero soit en pleine forme, quand viendrait leur première fois.

Il releva un moment la tête qu'il avait posé sur sa poitrine, et regarda intensément Heero pendant un moment. Lentement, il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, suivant le contour du visage marqué par une maturité hors du commun.

_Dis le moi, Heero.

Le Japonais lui rendit son regard, puis ferma les yeux et sourit.

_Aishiteru.

Leur souffle se rencontrèrent, s'emmêlèrent.

_I know…

Une petite décharge électrique s'infiltra dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, alors que leur lèvres se touchaient pour la première fois. Il sentit Heero se tendre, hésiter, puis se perdre dans le baiser, alors qu'il le serrait à l'en étouffer. 

Ce fut le plus chaste et le plus tendre baiser que Duo eut échangé. Aucunes arrières pensées, aucunes connotation. Juste le souffle chaud du japonais qui se mêlait au sien, ses lèvres douces contre les siennes, ses mains, légères, délicatement posées sur ses reins, et son corps, abandonné contre le sien, ne réclamant jamais plus qu'il ne pouvait donner.

Ce fut la plus chaste des nuits auxquelles il aurait put rêver. Seul témoin de la scène, la petite lampe de chevet continua à briller jusqu'au petit matin, n'éclairant que cette partie de l'univers. 

En dehors, plus rien n'existait. 

__

Sache qu'il y a dans mes chansons

Tout ce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de dire

Heero s'arrêta devant la porte et sourit. Il resta un moment à écouter la conversation animés qui traversait le panneau de bois.

_Mais je te jure, Quatre!! Une fièvre de cheval pendant trois jours! Il s'est même évanouit!!

_Enfin, Duo, c'est de Heero dont nous parlons! C'est le "Soldat Parfait"! Je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais été malade, étant petit.

_Mais demande à Sally!!

Heero reprit son air impassible et ouvrit la porte, saluant Quatre d'un signe de tête.

_Bonjour Heero!

Duo chercha l'appuis de son compagnon.

_Mais dis-lui, toi!!

Quatre posa ses mains sur les épaules de Duo, le repoussant en arrière.

_Reste calme, Duo, sinon…

L'Américain se tordit soudainement, en proie à une monumentale quinte de toux qui le laissa pantelant sur son lit.

_Tu vois… reprit le petit blond, ça ne guérira pas si tu ne te reposes pas…

Duo tendit une main accusatrice vers Heero.

_Mais c'est sa faute!! C'est lui qui me l'a refilé!!

_Duo… commença Quatre.

Heero s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui tendit une cuillère pleine de sirop, un petit sourire pervers aux lèvres.

_Tiens… A ton tour…

Duo lui jeta un regard désespéré, avant d'ouvrir la bouche en une grimace et d'avaler le liquide brunâtre. Le sourire de Heero s'élargit un peu plus.

_C'est pas bon, hein?

_Beuuuuuuuh, fut la réponse de Duo.

Il le fit se recoucher et le recouvrit de sa couette, avant de prendre la température de son front du dos de sa main. Duo toussa à nouveau.

_Je t'interdit de sortir de ton lit, Duo Maxwell, hum?

Quatre les regardait, incrédule. Il avait l'impression d'être le témoin privilégié d'un événement important, sans pour autant réussir à mettre le doigt dessus. Ils n'étaient partit qu'une semaine, avec Trowa et Wufei, mais il avait l'impression de s'être absenté plusieurs mois, tellement la relation entre Duo et Heero semblait avoir évolué.

Il sourit.

_D'accord, Duo, je te crois. Heero a vraiment dû être malade pour que vous soyez devenu aussi proches… Tant mieux, alors! C'est que ce fut une bonne maladie!

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_Je vous laisse. Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire.

Il sortit.

Heero se tourna vers Duo qui avait enfouit son menton sous sa couette.

_Qu'en penses-tu? Demanda t'il en passant un linge humide sur le front de Duo.

_Nous avons effectivement plein de choses à nous dire… répondit l'Américain.

Il l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser.

_Mais nous avons tout notre temps… Puisque ni toi ni moi n'avons l'intention de partir…

~OWARI~

Et voilàààààààà!!

*réfléchit* c'est fou comme Heero fait uke dans ma scène de tripotage de bishonen… Bah! Interprétez le comme vous voulez!!


End file.
